Mile High Club
by neurolingual
Summary: saw that someone on tumblr wanted this written so here it is!


**A/N: Saw that someone wanted something written along the lines of airplane sex on tumblr while I was scrolling through the Paily tag. Wah-lah!**

**edit: Go read Myweakest-link's version of this prompt. It's utterly fantastic /s/8905774/1/Come-Fly-With-Me  
**

* * *

**Mile High Club**

Damnit, Paige.

Why'd she have to wear that jacket? She knows that I find her undeniably sexy whenever she wears it, and she uses it to her advantage whenever she gets the chance.

And now, we have four hours left until our flight arrives in Rosewood and all I can do is sit and stare and think about how much I want to rip her clothes off.

I can see her smirking at me from the corner of my eye. I'm trying to focus on anything that isn't my girlfriend and I'm finding that extremely hard to do when she places her hand on my thigh, trailing her index finger along the seam of my jeans.

"Paige, knock it off," I whisper angrily. Of course, this only eggs her on, and she moves her hand higher and higher. I close my eyes and at least try to enjoy the feeling of her gently caressing my thigh, but once she gets high enough she pulls away and I can hear the slight squeak of leather from her jacket as she moves it back to her side and unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Em, look out, I have to go." She stands, tapping my knees as a sign for me to move, and slides out of our row, walking to the restroom on the back of the plane.

'_You can't be serious_,' I think. Paige has been teasing me ever since we woke up this morning. When she got out of bed, she made a blatantly sexy gesture with her ass (which got me all hot-and-bothered) when she went to go take a shower. But when I tried to follow her, she had locked the door to the bathroom. And even when she came out, she let her hands roam all over her body when she sat on the bed and applied lotion to her skin and all I could do is sit and _watch_. I tried to walk over to her but she scolded me for doing so.

All I have been thinking about is the way her soft skin must have felt underneath her fingers and how much I wanted to taste it.

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

I stand up, excusing myself from my seat and hurriedly walk to the restroom. I look around me before I try yanking open the door, but to my chagrin, it's locked.

"Open up, Paige," I growl lowly. The clicking of the metal from the other side of the door signals to me that she's actually listening to what I'm saying, so I fling open the door to a surprised girlfriend, step inside and slam the door shut, lock it again and push her up against the wall, wasting no time finding her lips in a hungry kiss.

We both know how desperately I need this, so she doesn't complain one bit as I slip my hand underneath her shirt and bra, pinching her erect nipple between two fingers. She gasps into my mouth, trying her best to keep quiet as to not alert the entire airplane about what's transpiring in the rear restroom. The limited space is greatly restricting our movements, so Paige lifts me up and sets me on the counter, flinging of my shoes and tugging down my pants, all while sucking hungrily on my neck.

"You and that fucking jacket," I whisper to her huskily. She laughs against my neck, rubbing my folds from the outside of my panties.

"I knew you'd like it," she growls, slipping her hand underneath the fabric and dipping two fingers into my wetness.

She wastes no time getting to the point and pushes two fingers inside me, snaking her thumb up to rub circles around my clit. Her arm pumps in and out of me and I have to bite down on my free hand that isn't buried in her hair to keep myself from screaming. God, this feels so good. She rubs that soft, spongy spot that she knows I love and pulls out quickly, this time adding a third finger when she plunges back inside. I can feel the tight knot growing in the pit of my stomach as my walls begin to flutter. Right as I'm about let myself come undone, she pulls her entire hand out of my underwear and looks back up at me.

"What are you-" I'm cut off as she slips her tongue into my mouth, wrestling with its twin as she grips my thighs, pulling me closer to the edge until my ass is practically hanging off the side of the counter. Paige abandons my lips, throwing my shirt over my head and assaults the skin on my chest. She kisses down and rips – literally rips – off my underwear and looks into my eyes. My head is clouded with heightened arousal and all I can do is watch as she nips and licks up my thighs until I feel her tongue swipe through my folds and I have to bite on my hand really hard to keep myself from making more noise than a small whimper. I can feel the flat of her tongue pressing down on my throbbing clit and we both knew she had me. She slipped my hardened nub into her mouth and sucked hungrily, her teeth grazing it slightly and I opened my eyes, looking down at the sight of my girlfriend's head between my thighs.

If I was turned on before, it's nothing compared to now as she looks up and locks eyes with me.

Nudging my legs open a little farther, she wiggles her arm between my thighs and slips two fingers into my entrance. My walls clamp down tightly on them and I can feel her wiggle them uncomfortably inside me. She manages to create a steady rhythm with her pumps as they fall into sync whenever her tongue glides over my bundle of nerves inside of her mouth, even though the confined space isn't giving her any elbow room to do much else.

Paige presses down on my clit with her tongue and I know I can't last much longer. One, two, three thrusts of her fingers later and I can only sit there motionless as my orgasm rips through my body, starting at the apex of my thighs and traveling all the way up to my ears. My back arches and my thighs squeeze her head tightly as the last little aftershocks of pleasure swarm through me and I'm surprised with myself that I was able to keep so quiet through the entire thing.

"Feeling better?" she asks with a smirk, licking her lips and fingers to rid herself of my juices.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because now, I have to sit another four hours with the fabric of my jeans rubbing against me because I don't have any spare underwear in my carry-on bag."

_**FIN**_


End file.
